Cerezos del corazon
by Junengrey
Summary: Despues de la batalla por el destino de el fin de el mundo , Kamui esta enamorado de una chica , que no es Kotori , es alguien de su clan , de los dragones del cielo Kamuiriha
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Cerezos del corazon

-Era un extraño día despues del fin del mundo , un solitario Chico caminaba por Tokio , ya había derrotado a su mejor amigo Fuuma , lo había más bien matado , se sentía como un mounstruo , un ser despreciable por haber liquidado a su mejor amigo por ello , pero había una razon importante , no solo su vida estaba en juego , si no el destino de el mundo si , Fuuma lo hubiece matado , el mundo estaría acabdo , y sus amigos todos estaríua Muertos , ...aun que si habían muerto amigos de el por ejemplo Kotori Monou , que a pesar de no sentir amor por ella como ella por el , era su amiga de la infancia , y la quería mucho .

Murio Sorata Arisugawa por tratar de proteger a Arashi Kiryu, Karen Kasumi también había sacrificado su vida ...pero no solos sus amigos Muertos , llenaban su cabeza , había alguien en especial que hace algunos días lo tenía pensando arto en su persona , y era Yuzuriha , la tierna Yuzuriha , Dueña de un espiritu en forma de Lobo llamado Inuki .

Kamui seguía caminando , hace mucho tiempo no veía a sus amigos , tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero su orgullo era demaciado , tan grande que el no se esforzaba por encontrarlos , el vivía solo por el , sin padre ni madre , el trabajaba solo para el , estudiaba el solo ...todo lo hacía solo ... y eso empezaba a molestarle , necesitaba la presencia femenina , a Yuzuriha , hace días que le estaba dando vueltas y había descubierto que se había enamorado de ella , de la Dulce Yuzuriha .

En el camino tropezo , eso interrumpio su ensimismados sentimientos , pero alguien tomo de sui mano , para evitar que el callera , quien no hiba intentar pararce aun que callera de nariz al asfalto , era una mano suave , dulce y agradable .

Kamui levanta la vista y se azombra al ver la dueña de tan delicada mano , Yuzuriha , lo había rescatado de su tropezon.

-¿Kamui?...¿estas bien? –pregunto sorprendida la muchacha .

-Kamui abrio los ojos y enrojecio al instante , se levanto rapido y solto bruscamente la mano de la chica , para salir corriendo como un cobarde , nunca había estado enamorado , no sabía como enfrentarlo menos frente a ella , así de sorpresa , pero su intento de Huir fue frustrado por la misma que había provocado aquella ocacion , ella agarro su camiza con fuerza , y lo detuvo.

-Kamui, ¿por qué te vaz? –pregunto con total inocencia

-este , tengo cosas que hacer , tengo que ir a mi casa , a hacer el almuerzo ...

-¿te puedo acompañar? Este...¿quieres que te prepare yo el almuerzo en tu casa, este ...si no te molesta- Dijo entre timida y dudoza Nekoi .

-Ante esa prepuesta , tan dulce , Kamui se vería como un verdadero ogro si la rechasara , pues hizo lo contrario , asintio levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Que bien!-exclamo contenta la muchacha , quien repentinamente tomo el brazo de el joven Shirou .

-y se fueron todo el camino Juntos.

-------------------

JAJAJAJAJA este es Solo el Chapter one jajajajajaja me encanta X , y como ODIO A KOTORI puse a Yuzuriha D me encanta ella ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sueño con tigo

Llegaban a casa de Kamui, con sus bolsas de ingredientes,

Kamui estaba más que nervioso, la chica en que había pensado durante estos últimos días estaba en su casa preparándole el almuerzo, estaban solo ellos 2 solos, y si Kamui no tuviera esas hormonas masculinas que como ya era un hombrecito, no le darían el pensamiento vueltas en su mente, que extrañamente se volvía pervertida…pero, como detener eso si tenía a una colegiala de faldita cortita y de largas piernas,.pero lamentablemente tenía esas hormonas a full y sus pensamientos ya no tenían marcha atrás.

-Ya esta listo!dijo con su habitual animo Yuzuriha.

-Se sentaron en la mesa a comer, y estaban en completo silencio, terminaron sin novedades…pero Kamui no estaba conforme y decidió levantar la mesa, después de todo era injusto que Yuzuriha hiciera todo el trabajo.

Rato después, ambos se sentaron en el sofá del departamento, Kamui estaba muy nervioso, en eso miro su acompañante que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto el.

-extraño a mis amigos, Karen, Sorata a todos.

-Ella estaba triste, Kamui no aguantaba verla así, le dolía el pecho ver el sufrimiento de ella, aquello lo impulsó a abrasarla, con duda al principio., pero ella respondió su abraso con ternura y con un llanto más audible, después de todo, el que te abrasen mientras llores te hace llorar más fuerte.

-No llores por favor-rogaba Kamui.

-Perdóname, por hacerte pasar este mal rato, no quería...fue interrumpida por un beso en la boca.

-Podría haber seguido abrasándola sin besarla, pero, sus hormonas no se conformaban, la abrasaba con más fuerza.

La noche se hacía presente y la oscuridad se apoderaba del departamento.

Continuara.


End file.
